Mushroom
Mushrooms are a plant native to the Mushroom Kingdom. They can give you magical powers, though these are temporary, and vary depending on which kind of Mushroom it is. Mushrooms are the second favourite food of the Mario Bros, their favourite being Spaghetti. Effects can be immediately undone by injury. History When people first settled in the Mushroom Kingdom, they found Mushrooms everywhere. Nobody had ever seen Mushrooms before, and they didn't know anything about them, so they just stuffed them into ? Blocks or sold them to other places. Then one day, Bowser kidnapped Peach. The Mario Bros. went to rescue Peach and stop Bowser, and knowing there were coins inside ? blocks, they hit them. When a Mushroom came out one and landed on Mario, he got stronger, and could no longer be defeated by a kick from a Goomba. The Mario Bros. then tried out different Mushrooms, and eventually used them to rescue Peach. Mushrooms became the Mario Bros' second favourite food, and the national plant of the Mushroom Kingdom. Types of Mushroom *'Mushroom '''or' Super Mushroom': The most common type of Mushroom. It makes you temporarily stronger. *'1-Up Mushroom': Another common mushroom, but a very helpful one. Stops you dying once. *'Mega Mushroom': The biggest kind of Mushroom. Makes you temporarily gigantic. *'Poison Mushroom': The worst kind of Mushroom. It poisons you. *'Propeller Mushroom': A Mushroom that flies with a propeller helmet. It gives you a propeller suit, which lets you fly. *'Boo Mushroom': The only power-up mushroom with a mouth. Turns you teporarily into a boo , though the effects can be immediately undone by entering bright light. *'Golden Mushroom': A golden mushroom with a crown. Temporarily allows you to repeatedly boost. *'Volt Mushroom': A mushroom with lightning bolt on it instead of spots. Temporarily gives you an electric sheild. *'Bee Mushroom': A mushroom with bee stripes instead of spots. Gives you a bee suit, which allows you to walk lightfooted on snow and clouds, and also lets you fly. The bee suit will vanish immediately upon contact with water. *'Bob-Omb Mushroom': A mushroom with a fuse. It gives you an endless (until loss of the power) supply of bombs. *'Blow Mushroom': A blue mushroom. Allows you to float by giving you Kirby's inhaling powers for the duration of it's effect. *'Paper Mushroom': A mushroom made of paper. Temporarily turns you into a paper form of yourself. If you're already paper, it heals you. The effects are undone immediately upon contact with water. *'Rock Mushroom': A mushroom made partly of rock. It allows you to become a boulder while you're rolling for the duration of it's effect. *'Spring Mushroom': A Mushroom that appears to be made of a spring. Temporarily gives you a giant spring coiled around you, which allows you to bounce high and of walls. Spring is immediately lost upon contact with any kind of star. *'Koopa Mushroom': A mushroom with a shell. Allows you to temporarily become a koopa version of yourself. *'Koopashroom': Similar to a Koopa Mushroom, but with a different version for every one of the Koopalings. Temporarily gives you the powers and appearance of it's respective Koopaling. *'Mushroom Drop': Similar to the Super Mushroom, but it's smaller and yellow, it can also divide itself to make more. *'Real Mushroom': A brownish mushroom that doesn't look like the other kinds. All it does is taste good when eaten. Strangely, the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom hate these mushrooms. Also known for being the only fungus form of DINNER *'Primordial Mushroom''': An extremely rare breed of mushrooms that are clear, and filled with water that has little tiny bugs in it. When eaten, it makes the consumer evolve into a new species based on their old species. Category:Stuff Category:Hazards Category:Articles that are under construction Category:Items eaten by Baby Yoshi Category:Magical beings Category:Epics Category:Plants Category:Mushroom Kingdom